Grunide
Grunide (also Grineed) is a Vandel also known as either the "Clever Honcho of Deep Green" or the "Bloody Beast". Apperance Grunide has a largely bug-like apperance.His skin has the appearance of a bug's shell and he has a small horn growing out from his head.This horn will grow and shrink according to his mood.When he sheds his skin,his body resembles a beetle and the horn takes a sharper sword-like form. Personality At first glance,Grunide appears to be an intellectual who is at all times calm and cool.This quickly disappears when he gets angry which can happen at so much as a bad choice of words (like addressing him as "dude").Whenever he gets angry, he flies into a murderous rage and massacres everyone within reach, uncaring if they're his allies, his enemies or even his own monsters. He also seems to hate humans and calls them trash. Synopsis Grunide's first major act was attacking the town Beet and Poala were staying and attempting to kill Beet with a poison dart.When he failed,he almost attacked Beet until Beltorze's phantom stopped him.He agreed to leave the town apparently calm,but as soon as he was out of sight began to attack Dangol out of anger toward Beltorze.It was later showen that he controls the area known as the Black Horizon and controls other vandels and Kiss.He had Kissu research the ruins in the area to discover their secrets.After Kissu turned traitor,Grunide went crazy and killed almost everyone in his castle and destroying it's power source.He attempted to get Kissu to rejoin him,but got angrier then ever before after Beet told him a simple word "your".He then shed his skin and begin to go on a rampage.He was killed by the combined efforts of the Beet Warriors after Beet cut his horn off using the Boltic Axe.Before his death,he returned to his calm state and told Beet that his body would self-destruct as soon as he died because of the built up Dark Power in his body.The Beet Warriors were only saved from the blast because of Milfa. Goals Grunide's obvious goal was to become the eight star vandel.He also had the goal of creating his own monsters by using the research from the ruins.Before his death,the monsters he created were almost 99% complete. Minions Grunide's minions were Frausky,Rozzgoat,Ventura,Dangowl and Kissu.Of the five three are dead,Kissu turned traitor and Dangowl ran away after seeing Grunide's full power.All of these minions except for Dangowl were given a bracelet that Grunide could use to inject them with poison if they disobeyed him or,in Kissu's case,use the Divine Attack.It was always placed on their left arm and if they survived,they're arm would shrivel up and fall off making them lose their stars. Powers While his skin is shed,he is extremely strong and can take most non-fire attacks with no problem.He also has a technique called Peak Infuriation or Fierce Wave of Infuriated Steel in the manga where he vibrates his muscles using Dark Power and sends out a massive shockwave.This attack destroys everything,not caring if they're friends or enemies. Category:Vandels